Dormammu Mia! (A!)
"Dormammu Mia!" is the twenty-third episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-sixth episode overall. Plot -Voice identification, please. - J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, face scanning the individual at the Avengers Mansion door. -Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. - The man said firmly. -Doctor Stephen Strange, access granted. - J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, letting the Doctor walk inside the Mansion. -Captain America… - Doctor Strange walked towards the Avengers leader. -Strange, what brings you here? - He asked turning around to greet his fellow superhero. -I am sensing something very strong… - He said seriously. -I was doing my daily checks on the magical or demoniacal threats and a lot of demons have walked in and out of a portal in a Hellfire Club building this morning. I am afraid the thread between our world and others is starting to get thiner and thiner, to the point of being inexistent next full moon, and that is tomorrow. Knowing my enemy, Dormammu, he will want to be one of the firsts to come through it… I have contacted my fellow sorcerer, Doctor Voodoo, and he will be arriving to the Sanctum Sanctorum very soon. - -What do you need from us, Doctor Strange? - -I would like to request some muscle power. Drumm and I already cover the magical defense, but Dormammu is also an important physical threat. - -Well, thankfully for you, Rick Jones is at the Mansion right now… The Hulks can go with you… By that I mean, Hulk, Red Hulk and A-Bomb. - -That will be enough, thank you, Captain. - Dr. Banner, Thunderbolt Ross and Rick Jones walked after Doctor Strange to the Sanctum Sanctorum. -I have a question, Doctor. - Jones said as he followed the magician to his house. -Ask ahead, Richard. - -What is the whole Sorcerer Supreme deal? - -Well, the Sorcerer Supreme is a practitioner of the mystic or magic arts who has greater skills than all others or commands a greater portion of the ambient magical energies than any other organism on a given world or dimension. Thus, there can be only one sorcerer supreme per world at a time and they are chosen by the Vishanti. - -And as of right now, that is you, right? - -Exactly. - Strange nodded. -My colleague, Jericho Drumm held the title during a brief period when I decided to pass my duties to him, who has a purer heart. - -Are you two the only options for Sorcerer Supreme? - -No, of course not. Every world has a Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme. Limbo’s Sorceress Supreme is Illyana Rasputina. Other Sorcerer Supremes candidates of Earth include Dr. Doom, Parker Robbins, Nico Minoru, Illyana Rasputina, the Ghost Rider, William Kaplan, Karl Mordo, Wanda Maximoff, Ororo Munroe, Clea, Rita Wayword, Selene Gallio, Daimon Hellstrom and even Dormammu himself. - -And who exactly is Dormammu? - Red Hulk asked sceptic. -He is an inter dimensional conqueror and ruler of the Dark Dimension, a mystic realm riddled with natural warps into pocket universes within the dimension itself. - -I’m sorry but I can’t believe that. - Ross shook his head. -Well, then you shall wait and see. - As the four heroes got to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange stopped suddenly. -I can sense another magical being inside the Sanctorum… - He whispered. -Prepare for the worst. - Carefully, they walked inside the building and saw light coming out from a room. -Stay there! - Strange exclaimed, holding his hand against the being inside the room. -Stephen! - Doctor Voodoo exclaimed, turning around and walking towards his fellow sorcerer. -Jericho, I didn’t expect you so early. - Strange nodded. -Dr. Banner, General Ross, Richard… This is Jericho Drumm, Doctor Voodoo. - -Nice to meet you, Avengers. - Drumm smiled. -So is it confirmed this… Villain or whatever is coming? - Red Hulk asked. -No, absolutely not. - Dr. Strange shook his head. -Then why are we here? - -Better safe than sorry, and trust me, if Dormammu comes here, we will be VERY sorry. So we better be careful. - Suddenly, the floor underneath them started moving. -Are you doing this? - Hulk asked, looking at the sorcerers. -Of course not, this is a sign… The portal is opening. - It opened right in front of them, and a giant figure walked inside the room. -Stephen Strange! Jericho Drumm! I can tell you were expecting me! - -We do not want to talk, Dread One! Bolts of Balthakk! - Strange exclaimed, generating purple energy from his hand and blasting it at the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Dormammu summoned hordes of Mindless Ones who immediately started to attack the heroes. -What are these?! - Hulk asked, punching Dormammu’s minions. -They are Mindless Ones! Dormammu’s lackeys from the Dark Dimension. They live to obey him because they lack a mind. - Stephen explained. -Now would you mind helping me?! - The other heroes started fighting the Mindless Ones, as the Sorcerer Supreme fired magic blasts at Dormammu from his hands and the Eye of Agamotto. A-Bomb leaped in the air and punched Dormammu to no use. -He’s too big! - Rick said, looking at Strange. -Richard, move!!! - He exclaimed, but Dormammu had already kicked him away. -RICK!!! - Hulk turned around to look at his friend, and a Mindless One fired a blast at the Jade Giant. -Here comes the heavy artillery!!! - Red Hulk exclaimed, running towards Dormammu. Before getting too close, he pulled out a machine gun and started shooting the Dark Dimension ruler to no use. -He’s bulletproof! At least to those from Earth! - Doctor Voodoo said. -Shield of the Seraphim! - Strange said, creating a shield around the Red Hulk. -Daniel Drumm, I summon you!!! - Brother Voodoo called the spirit of his deceased brother, Daniel, entering his body and doubling his strength, durability, speed and stamina. Dormammu summoned a sword and was about to hit Dr. Strange with it, but he was stopped by the Hulk. -Thank you, Dr. Banner. - Stephen smiled. -Now… Let’s make this fair. - He smirked, summoning a sword for himself strong enough to block Dormammu’s. As the two fought, Doctor Voodoo opened a portal behind Dormammu without him noticing. Hulk jumped and hit the ruler of the Dark Dimension, making him take a couple steps backwards. Red Hulk did the same, getting the same response from Dormammu and finally, A-Bomb’s blow sent the inter dimensional conqueror back to his realm. -Quick, Jericho, seal the portal so no one will be able to come to Earth from the Dark Dimension. - Strange ordered and Voodoo did so. -Is he gone for good? - A-Bomb asked. -For the time being, yes. As usual, he will come back, but we’re safe for this weekend. - -Why is this weekend so important? Halloween? - Red Hulk chuckled. -Partially. Every time both Halloween and a full moon happen the same day, portals to Earth are very easy to open, anyone with basic arcane knowledge can open them. - Drumm explained. -So if you go out trick-or-treating tomorrow, watch out cause some could be REAL monsters. - Gallery Tumblr_nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno4_1280.png|Dr. Strange senses Dormammu Tumblr_n3dx8c36dd1rl14rno5_1280.png|"The portal is opening." Dormammu_SMASH_2.png|"Stephen Strange! Jericho Drumm! I can tell you were expecting me!" Tumblr_n4jlfbDTxY1rl14rno2_1280.png|"We do not want to talk, Dread One!" Tumblr_n3dx8c36dd1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_n4jlfbDTxY1rl14rno5_1280.png|"Bolts of Balthakk!" Doctorstrange-DM!.png Tumblr_n3dx8c36dd1rl14rno9_1280.png RhulkVsDormammuDM!.png|"Here comes the heavy artillery!!!" Tumblr_nbyrhxQLTr1rl14rno6_1280.png|"Shield of the Seraphim!" SummoningDanielDrummDM!.png|"Daniel Drumm, I summon you!!!" 542b18f4e805c.jpg|Hulk stops Dormammu's blade Tumblr_n4jlfbDTxY1rl14rno3_1280.png|"Thank you, Dr. Banner." Dr.StrangeSwordsmanSupremeDM!.png|"Now… Let’s make this fair." Tumblr_n4jlfbDTxY1rl14rno4_1280.png Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Richard Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dormammu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jericho Drumm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Drumm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances